Ranger
The Ranger is a character class in Fat Princess. It has five health points. The Ranger can quickly fire arrows or charge up for a more powerful shot. Lighting arrows on fire will cause them to inflict additional damage. When upgraded, the Ranger gains the ability to wield a blunderbuss with an optional charging shot. The Ranger is not much of an attacker, outclassed in health by the Warrior and in speed by the Worker. It is not the best option for storming the enemy's castle, but can be put to better use as a defensive force. Strategies Fighting as the Ranger *Since the blunderbuss takes a long time to reload, a good strategy for the quickest kill is to start with a charged up blunderbuss then, after you fire, switch to the bow and resume firing to finish off the opponent. ''Note: You may also be able to do away with the reload time of the blunderbuss by switching back to the blunderbuss after you shoot the bow, though this is unconfirmed.'' *Both the blunderbuss and the bow can be lit on fire with torches to do additional damage to an opponent hit by the flaming weapon. This effect lasts approximately 18 seconds. Killing opponents in this manner contributes toward the "Shish Kebab" trophy. *The blunderbuss damage is affected by range, the closer you are the more damage it does, but always stay out of melee range or you are risking your character's life. *Stay in the practice of moving away from your opponents as they charge you as well as taking up posts in the outpost to do damage from. The outpost will also protect you from some ranged attacks, it seems to be a random chance whether the attack will make it through the battlements or not. *Offense means running after your opponent which is ill-advised for the ranger, this class is best suited for defense as it will begin doing damage to the enemy before the enemy can damage them. Fighting against the Ranger *Try and keep something between you and the Ranger to protect you, such as an outpost, rock, or tree. *If you can't reach the Ranger and he can reach you with his attacks, move away and wait for an ally that can help. Double-Shooting / "Damage Trick" For this trick you will need the upgraded Ranger class with the Blunderbuss weapon. To perform the trick all you got to do is charge an arrow shot, release it, then once released, switch to the Blunderbuss and charge it up for a quick fire. This is extremely powerful. It can do up to 4+ hearts of damage. Which is why it is bad. This is an unfair tactic that is too overpowered and ruins the fun for many. There are very little ways to counter a Double-Shooter. Other people may Double-Shoot, but that is only because they don't know it is bad, or they don't care and are willing to ruin the fun for both teams. Don't Double-Shoot, it's not good. It takes no skill and earns you disrespect from the community. There are other ways to effectively use the Ranger. Mid-Snipe The idea behind this strategy is to rush and take the middle outpost at the start of the match. Once this is done, the Ranger occupies the tower and shoots enemies below. Because it is early in the game, the player only has to worry about other Rangers and Mages causing damage. This strategy allows the team to provide safe cover fire for the Workers gathering ore. Late Game Defense After Catapults are built, and the Ranger is upgraded, one strategy is to play defense with the blunderbuss. If your castle is getting breached by a lot of enemies, the blunderbuss is one of the best weapons for defense. Players can get on the ledges and shoot down on the hordes of enemies and also take down someone who has gotten the Princess out of the castle by switching to the bow and picking him off. Upgraded Bonus When the Ranger gets upgraded, the castle walls get posts with fire on them. These give a boost to your weapons as well as every other classes. This is really helpful if you defend the castle walls. Also, when the blunderbuss is on fire, fully charged and more than 2 bullets hit the enemy, it is a one hit kill. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Fat Princess summons her warriors to fight for her, while she sits down and keeps eating. Trophies Bullet Category:Classes Category:Fat Princess Category:Fat Princess: Fistful of Cake Category:Fat Princess: Piece of Cake Category:Fat Princess Adventures